


It's not fair

by Ramenlover



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, M/M, Mage AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramenlover/pseuds/Ramenlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami are Light mages that hate each other with a passion. Their fights grow more and more destructive until the Authorities decide that it really is time to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not fair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Assassin friend.  
> I hope you like my drabble, written and edited far too late at night.

When Kuroko told Kagami that he knew another Light Mage, Kagami didn’t know _what_ to expect. In the past, Kagami had met a few of the little Shadow Mage’s friends with varying results. There had been Kise, the Mirror Mage, nice enough guy but was a bit too good looking for his own good. Midorima, the Wind Mage, a rather eccentric individual who wasn’t the most gracious in defeat. Murasakibara, an actual Giant half-breed, good natured until someone got him mad. Then there was Momoi, a hyperactive Infomancer and Akashi, a terrifying and unstable man bearing the golden eye of the old gods.

So, Kagami really was not sure what he would be seeing as Kuroko led him through the town to the Playing yard where a lot of young mages or magical related creatures played games. Immediately, his eyes were drawn to a tall dark skinned young man with dark blue hair and a wicked smirk. A ball of burning blue energy was playing about long, tricky fingers. A person later identified as Aomine.

Intrigued, the Red Light Mage had folded his arms and stood staring as the game had progressed. It was a simple game of Dodge ball and ended with Aomine obliterating everyone… his own team included.

“Tetsu!” he had crowed upon seeing Kuroko. When his gaze fell on Kagami, his eyes narrowed. “A Red mage? What’s a thing like you doing with Tetsu?”

Instantly, an intense and pure hatred for Aomine had exploded into life within him and he’d launched himself at the Blue Light mage. This was the beginning of one of countless fights that the two started all over town. Stupid fights. They barely needed a reason to start and the damage they caused could be immense.

With every confrontation, they grew a new reason to hate each other. Kagami hated the curve of Aomine’s mouth when he smirked or the gleam in his dark blue eyes. Aomine hated the powerful confident movement of Kagami’s legs as he walked or the way his jaw line hardened as his temper grew. They hated the way the other talked, the way their muscles moved as they fought. Hated the feel of the other’s skin under their fists, hated the smell of them, the sense of their opposing magic ripping through the air like lightning in a Summer storm.

Hated it.

Their hatred grew legendary within just a few months. As the fights grew more numerous, the property damage reports stacked ever higher. Eventually, the authorities decided that enough was most definitely enough.

The day of that particular incident began fairly normal. Kagami was in the marketplace with Kuroko stocking up on enough food to feed a small army (though it would probably only last him a couple of days).

“What’s that disgusting smell?” a loud voice drawled through the air. Bags dropping to the ground, he spun on his heel to glare at Aomine. “Ah, I thought it might be you,” Aomine growled, hate dripping from his voice but a smirk spreading across his mouth.

“Ready to die?” Kagami hissed, marching toward him. Red light energy surged across his skin.

“Not with the likes of _you_!” Blue light energy blossomed into life over Aomine’s limbs. Both charged toward each other as the regular citizens fled.

_Wham!_

Bright white light flooded the air. Heads ringing, Kagami and Aomine groaned as their senses came returned, bit by painful bit. Both were being pinned to the ground by blue robed mages, cold metal cuffs biting into the skin of their wrists.

“That’s enough out of you two,” a female one snapped, knee sending spikes of pain through Aomine’s lower back. “I hope a night in the cells will cool you both off before your trial tomorrow.”

“Trial?!” Kagami grunted, struggling against the hands that dug into his arms. “I didn’t do anything. It’s that bastards fault!”

“ME?!” Aomine glared, furious. “If you weren’t such a pathetic piece of-”

“I said _enough_!” Another flash of light and the pair collapsed unconscious.

*

“I hate you.”

“I hate you more.”

“That’s impossible. You don’t know how much I hate you.”

“Well, seeing as you remind me every single day, I’m pretty certain that I do.” Aomine smirked, that aggravating, infuriating smirk of his. “And as I outshine you in every possible way I _definitely_ hate you more!”

“I’m gonna kill you!” Fists balling, Kagami leaped to his feet.

“Not if I kill you first,” growled Aomine as he also stood.

“Will both of you shut up?”

The pair jumped and looked around slowly. Riko Aida stood at the entrance of their cell. She wasn’t the tallest of people but she was renowned for being the fearsome leader of the Mage taskforce in the City Watch.

“Good,” she said smugly, striding forward. “Now listen. You idiots are responsible for property damage reaching into the tens thousands. As you’re both still teenagers, you won’t be expected to pay for it. However!” Her eyes turned steely. “You’ll be making it up in Community Service for the next several years which I will be personally overseeing. The nature of this service will be discussed in the morning. Until then, try and calm down in here. Any angry outbursts will only make things even worse for you. Oh, you may have noticed that those cuffs are supressing your magic. So don’t bother trying. Also, no fighting what so ever. You _will_ regret it.” With that, she turned and marched out, locking the door behind her.

Silence fell.

“This is your fault,” Aomine declared, flinging himself down in a corner.

“ _My_ fault?!” Furious, Kagami strode towards him. “How is it _my_ fault?! You attacked me!”

“And you do nothing but attack _me_ as soon as you see me!” Aomine glared up at him.

“Only so you won’t attack me first!”

“That’s an idiotic reason!” Aomine yelled. “Do you even _have_ a brain?!”

“Shut up!” Anger ripped at Kagami’s chest, burning and hot. “Shut the hell up!”

“It’s a wonder that Tetsu can even _stand_ you,” Aomine spat. “How long do you think it’ll take before he leaves you?”

“I said shut _up_!” Fist smashing into the wall beside Aomine’s head, Kagami trembled with rage.

“You’re pathetic,” Aomine hissed. “Maybe I should show Tetsu sometime what _real_ light mage is l-”

Yelling nonsensically, Kagami grabbed Aomine’s shoulders, whirled around and slammed him against the ground. “Shut up! Shut up!” His fist flew towards Aomine’s face.

_Fight detected_ , said a strange artificial voice. The cuffs on their wrists glowed before springing toward their counterpart… on the other person’s body.

Seconds ticked by as the two stared at each other in shock. Now forcefully joined at the wrists, their noses were pressed together and their mouths were uncomfortably close. It took a moment for them both to understand what had happened.  When they did, the yells of horror and disgust made the light brackets rattle. Flailing about they attempted to free themselves. Sadly, it only succeeded in pain and different awkward, uncomfortable positions with each passing moment.

After about ten minutes of this, the pair collapsed onto their sides, panting. “That was _definitely_ your fault,” Aomine gasped.

“I thought I told you to shut up.” Kagami glared at him.

“And why should I?” Aomine demanded. “Are you scared that what I’m saying is true? I’m better than you and you know it.”

“Shut up!” Jaw clenching in just the way Aomine hated, Kagami looked away. “Stop saying that…”

Taken aback, Aomine blinked and raised an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Tch.” Glowering, Kagami glanced back. “Like I’m gonna tell you. What d’you think this is?”

“Apologies.” That smirk that Kagami loathed with such a passion. “I thought you were planning on having a nice tender _chat_.”

Both furious, they glared at each other, then away.

“This is ridiculous,” Aomine muttered. “How long does this thing last?” Ignoring Kagami’s indignation, he lifted his arm, dragging Kagami’s with it, and inspected the cuffs. “Huh…” There was a small count down over the join between the cuffs. “Twelve hours.”

“What!?” Kagami dragged his arm over and glared at the countdown himself.

“Oi!” Aomine exclaimed, pain spiking along his bicep. Wincing, he scowled. Just typical, to be stuck like this with the moron while he was still injured from their _last_ fight two days ago. He’d been thrown through a window and had fallen three stories. It was only thanks to his agility and magic that he hadn’t been worse off.

“Stop being a baby,” scoffed Kagami, noticing the grimace.

To make matters worse it seemed like Kagami hadn’t been injured at all. He never did. While Aomine nearly always earned a smattering of cuts, bruises and sprains, Kagami was twice as durable, always getting right back up after a fight without hesitation. And it wasn’t just physically. The amount of strain that Aomine’s magic and the resulting solitude had on his mind was unbelievable. And there was no one for him to turn to. He’d driven them all away with his power. Yet, despite their powers’ similarities, Kagami didn’t have to deal with any of this. The Red Mage could stroll through life, happy, naïve and _normal_ , surrounded by people. It made Aomine sick.

It wasn’t fair.

How come, with all his strength, he was barely any less breakable than a normal human while this _idiot_ could survive just about anything?! It wasn’t _fair_.

But there was no way Aomine would say anything like that. Or whine and complain out loud about it. Or do anything to even hint that there was anything about Kagami that he desired. That would give Kagami too much satisfaction. Imagine that, not only having one of the few things Aomine could be jealous of but also being _aware_ of that jealously. The very thought left him with a bad taste in his mouth.

“Dammit,” Kagami muttered. “Twelve hours stuck to _you_.” He spat the last word.

“How do you think _I_ feel?” Aomine raised an eyebrow. “You’re not the one chained to a _worthless_ , _pathetic_ -” Kagami slammed his forehead into Aomine’s, cutting off his words. Dazed by the sudden concussive force, Aomine blinked rapidly, trying to clear his head. Kagami scowled.

Kagami hated it. Hated the way Aomine always acted and spoke. It was obvious that Aomine was strong. The sheer glorious intensity of his power took Kagami’s breath away every time he saw it. It was an effort to not express awe and wonder at the sight of it. It was fearsome but also beautiful, terrible but stunning. You would expect the person who wielded it to be the same. But every time, every single damn time, Aomine disappointed him. Instead of using his power for something amazing, the blue haired idiot squandered it, putting all of his energy into attacking Kagami for the most ridiculous and petty reasons. Why was someone who should shine so brightly so venomous and spiteful? Why was someone who was so magnificent so hateful to everything?

It made him sick.

What he wouldn’t give to have power like that. And here it was bestowed upon a person, so angry and twisted that he couldn’t even contemplate his own brilliance.

It wasn’t fair.

It wasn’t fair at all.

It wasn’t fair that the thing they loved the most about each other was also the reason they hated each other.

It wasn’t fair that they would never be able to say their thoughts allowed.

It wasn’t fair that neither had the courage to realise that the line between love and hate had blurred and mutated into something unrecognisable.

“It’s not fair,” they both mumbled, hours later. Fast asleep, their tired bodies unconsciously pressed close. “It’s not fair.” Their fingers intertwined, nails biting into the back of the others hands. Both awoke at the same time, the same words spilling, too late, from their mouths, “Why can’t I be like you?” Almost fearful, they glanced at each other. Had they heard?

One terrified glance told them that they had. Fingers tightening around the others hand, swallowed and looked away. Not a word was spoken. They’d have to discuss it sooner or later. But that was a problem for a later day. They both just lay their listening to the other’s breathing. Thinking that maybe, just maybe, they could get used to having the other beside them like this. Forever.


End file.
